The Journals and Memories of Trent and Is Fernandez-Mercer
by FashionistaMJ
Summary: Trent & Isabella's 'Is' father, Anton Mercer, dies in a car accident, leaving Trent & Is devastated. They both writes in their journal on their lives after Mercer adopted them.
1. Trent's Journal Entry 1

**This is what I have to say/Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or know any of the members of the Power Rangers. They are the property of Saban. They don't belong to me! And if they did belong to me, I would be _quite rich!_**

**BTW: Please read and review my story anytime! I'm open to any ideas you have in mind and any type of criticism would be good.**

_Trent's Journal_

_June 27th,_

_ Dear Journal,_

_ Today, My younger twin sister, Isabella, & I just learned something that no one wants to hear in their life, especially as they are becoming young adults who are ready to go out into the world of responsibilities. Even for his or her actions-the death of the man who had took me into his home and gave me what anybody could ask for and that not a lot of people wouldn't have done: a home and a life._

_ The death of our father, Anton Frederick Mercer, who died in a car accident that was caused by a drunk driver, two days ago._

_ We don't know what to think anymore. The man who took my sister & I in, raised me like his own children, has died. Our heads and hearts are just achy and overwhelmed with mixed emotions and feelings as to what we are feeling after hearing about our father's sudden death. We just can't help but feel completely speechless. Our friends Conner, Ethan, Kira, even our first period science teacher, Dr. Oliver & Hayley, heard about his death and felt sorry for me. _

_ The funeral and memorial is a few days away, but we don't know if we want to go. Conner, Ethan and Kira and even Dr. O & Hayley, are going. I do not know how to explain, so I just say it._

_ He helped us go though so much and…_

_ I think… it would be best if I tell the story from the beginning. I remember it as if it was yesterday, but maybe I should tell you more about my sister & I before I go on with the story:_

_ Our names are Trent Michael and Isabella Maria Fernandez-Mercer. We once lived in Chester Lakes, a small upper-middle class neighborhood of Los Angeles, California._

_ Our parents were Mario Santiago and Marisol Margarita Fernandez. We can remember their faces, the memories that we shared together as a family and everything about them._

_ We remember our mother's long dark chocolate hair, her perfect almond-shape eyes and honey color eyes, her natural beauty that shined from the inside to the outside, the way she would laugh, even as she was laughing and her white teeth shined. She had this warm and tenderness feeling and the sound of her voice, especially when she sang, even to sleep when we were little whenever we would have nightmares or we couldn't go back to sleep. It was like, heaven came to us and the angels were singing to us._

_ We remember our father's jet-black short hair, his dark brown eyes, his charismatic smile and his graciousness. When my father and I would have our 'Father-and-kids days.' where if he weren't working on that day, he would take my sister & I to the zoo, some baseball games, the movies, go down to the park and play soccer and at the end of the day, we would watch the sun set together._

_ We felt like the luckiest kids in the world. We had two parents who loved Is & endlessly and felt that nothing would come between us. We were their best friends and they were our best friends._

_ On second thought, I think I would be best if I continue some of this tomorrow, since my head is feel very overwhelming with what's going on me, now._

_Sincerely, Trent._


	2. Is' Journal Entry 1

**This is what I have to say/Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or know any of the members of the Power Rangers. They are the property of Saban. They don't belong to me! And if they did belong to me, I would be _quite rich!_**

**BTW: Please read and review my story anytime! I'm open to any ideas you have in mind and any type of criticism would be good.**

_ Is' Journal_

June 27th

_ Dear Journal,_

_ I bet my brother, Trent has told you some things about our background, our parents and including the recent passing of our father. Back I want to talk about what happened the day our parents' untimely death._

_ One day, it was the first day of summer and they went on an archeological dig with a surprising friend of their's. They dropped Trent & I off at our old friend, Pablo Sanchez, at his house…_

_Flashback…_

It was a perfect day in Chester Lake, the perfect day for Trent and Is Fernandez was more than happy to hang out with his friend today.

They was playing soccer outside with his best friend growing up, Pablo Sanchez, in his backyard of a typical white suburban single-family house with a white picket fence in the quiet suburban neighborhood.

They were at their friend's house for the day since his parents were at an archeological cave dig with a friend of their in Arizona. He was in his favorite white hoodie, black pants and white Nike sneakers and Is had her favorite pink tank, jeans and Air Jordan.

They were playing until Pablo's mother, who was in a yellow blouse, dark blue denim pants, ivory-color peep toe pump and light brown hair in a slight messy braid, caught their attention and said to them,

"Hey, guys! Come inside and eat!"

They ran inside, sat down at the table and began to scarf down on the soft-and-hard-shell tacos, freshly baked chocolate chip cookies that she had just made and laid out of the table with ice-cold milk.

Mrs. Sanchez looked at the crystal clock that was sitting on the shelf in the living room and it was only three-thirty in the afternoon. She walked back into the living room and asked Trent,

"Trent, do you know when your parents are coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah. After they finish with their dig with a friend in Arizona."

She curiously asked with her lean arms being crossed,

"Who's the friend?"

"His name is Anton Mercer and he is really good friends with them." Is said.

"Okay. I just wanted to know, that was it."

Someone knocked on the front door, Mrs. Sanchez excused herself and got the front door as Trent, Is, and Pablo continued to scoff down on the snacks.

"Hello."

"Hello. We're with the local social services, Child Care Services. Is Trent & Isabella Fernandez here?"

"Yes, he is here. Why?"

"We would like to talk to him, please. It's… pretty serious."

She allows them to come in and to sit on the comfortable beige couch.

Mrs. Sanchez called Trent into the living room and tells Diego to step out of the room for a while as Trent sits on the living room chair.

"Trent, Is, these two are from the local social services, Family Services. It's about your parents."

Trent & Is's facial expressions turned shocking as didn't know what was going on.

_End Flashback…_

_ Unfortunately, for us, those memories ended when their lives were shortly taken by a cave-in when they were working on an archeological dig with the man who later adopted me. Anton Mercer. We were both eleven years old at the time of their sudden deaths._

_ When I was told about this, We both cried and broken down into tears and Mrs. Sanchez reached out to us. The head of social services once told us that we were sent to live in a foster home, but we did not want to be sent to a foster home. We knew that some people wouldn't care for me at all._

_ We didn't get to go to the funeral of my parents', but I asked if I could go back to my old house and clean out my possessions, but they didn't allow me to._

_ We was devastated that we couldn't have my parents' jewelry, family photos, all of our prized possessions. We wasn't left with anything that reminded me of my parents. Nothing was given to me. One minute, We was in full-on happy mode. The next thing we know was that we were just depressed, especially with the terms of the death of my parents. He doesn't know what to feel know anymore._

_I'll finish what happened after that tomorrow. My head's overwhelmed with grief._

_Sincerely, Is._


	3. Trent's Journal Entry 2 Part 1

**This is what I have to say/Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or know any of the members of the Power Rangers. They are the property of Saban. They don't belong to me! And if they did belong to me, I would be _quite rich!_**

**BTW: Please read and review my story anytime! I'm open to any ideas you have in mind and any type of criticism would be good.**

_Trent's Journal_

June 29th

_Dear Journal,_

_I bet Is told you about the death of our parents._

_After the death of my parents, we was taken to a foster home, far away from Chester Lakes, our hometown, our best friend and probably Anton Mercer. We asked and told the social workers countless times, 'Where are he? Can we please go live with him?' They wouldn't allow us._

_He was the only person we know who my parents' friends were. We wanted him to take in me and take care of me._

_Flashback…_

_The only foster home Is & I were put into was an absolute terror. Our new foster 'father', Samuel Banks, was a ruthless, caring-less monster. In his neighborhood of Blackwood Hills, an affluent area, to the public eye, he was the successful, charismatic and loving businessman and part of the high society there._

_But in private, he never cared about us at all; We was just his servants to him and nothing more. He barley fed us decent food and whenever he was done with his food, we would eat whatever was left over, even if the portion was small. He would bark at us to get back in work, even if we took a small break._

A broken-down, near-starved, ill-treated and over-worked Trent & Isabella, dressed in tattered clothes and their white socks is mopping the flawless French-brown hardwood flooring in the expensive living room, which was filled with expensive works of art that they was never allowed to touch. They wasn't even allowed to sit on the expensive antique furniture.

Trent & Isabella was sweating as they was finishing sweeping, mopping and waxing the floor, feeling exhausted from the hard work he had to do. The whole day, they made the beds, cleaned the indoor and outdoor pools, washed the windows, wash all of the cars, dust the entire house from top to bottom and even clean the garage. In fact, this is what they was doing since the death of his parents. No fun. No playing. Just work, work, work.

As he was putting the supplies away, they hears the front door being unlocked. He rushes and stands by the door. Samuel Banks, wearing an Italian raw silk suit, walks in and closes the door.

"Good afternoon, sir." Trent & Is was to address Samuel Banks as only 'sir'.

Samuel walks upstairs to his master bedroom and Trent follows him.

"Make me a cup of green tea and order my usual dinners from Aurora: a roasted filet of beef with a vegetable mélange and a red wine sauce, shrimp scampi with Tomato Provencal and a vanilla crème brûlée for dessert."

"Yes, sir." Trent quickly obeyed him.

"And after you're done with getting me my tea and dinner, don't forget to clean the kitchen and all of the bathrooms, wash the dishes."

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it." Is quickly obeyed him.

"Good. Now get to work! I'm not paying you to waste your time."

"Actually, you're not paying us at all…sir." Samuel turns around and raised his eyebrow as he looked Trent & Is dead in the eye and said,

"Are you talking back to me?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Now get back to work! Now!"

He slams the door in front of Trent & Is' faces, getting ready to face more work.

A few hours passed and Trent & Is was already feeling weary, but finished with cleaning the entire kitchen and bathrooms that were in his house. All seven bathrooms they cleaned in over two-to-three hours. The only chores they had to do were to wash the dishes and hopefully go to bed.

As they was finishing washing the dishes and putting them away neatly and perfectly in the dishwasher, they was called again by Samuel.

"Trent! Isabella!"

Trent & Isabella rushes upstairs to his bedroom and sees him peacefully in his bed.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you done with your work?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He hands Trent the plates with the leftovers and lays his head on his pillow.

"Wash the plates and go to bed. I'll tell you when your next chores will be tomorrow morning." He dismisses Trent & Is runs out of the room and into the kitchen, where they scoffed down the leftovers that were on the plates.

Even though Samuel Banks was a wealthy businessman, Trent & Isabella was sent to live and sleep in the attic. He didn't want them to sleep in any of the bedrooms in the house.

The walls were coated in a blond white color, the hardwood floor was dusty and squeaky and the only thing for Trent & Is to sleep were rusty beds with a brown blanket to cover themselves whenever they was cold. Since they got here, the only clothes that they had were the ones that they was given to wear.

He just wished that this wasn't happening to Trent.

"Mama…dad…Anton Mercer…" Trent said, crying in his sleep. "Can you guys hear me? I'm so scared."

"Me, too."

The next morning, Trent was just waking up. As he was, he felt something was on him, but couldn't really see since his eyes were still sleep-filled.

When he woke up, he sees that Samuel Banks, shirtless and in his black boxers and was in the bed with him and had his hands in his baggy shorts and began to freak out. His shirt was off and on the floor and Trent tried his hardest not to scream, especially with Isabella sleeping on the other bed.

"Morning, Trent." He said softly. "You had a good night rest?"

He could feel Mr. Banks touching his legs. It was beyond for him.

Trent quietly nods his head. "Uh… why are your hands in my shorts and why was my shirt off?"

"You seem hot with that shirt on and your shorts were on backwards and I was just fixing them." He starts to rub his legs with one of his hands and feel his hair with his other hand.

"Well, stop it and please get off of me. I don't like it." His voice starts to quivers. "Please. Stop. Please."

"Okay, but if you put your shorts on backwards again, I'll fix them and we wouldn't tell anyone." He forced him to keep quiet.

"What happens if I do tell?"

He whispers in his ear. "You don't want to know. And besides, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your sister, right?" Out of fear, he nodded his head.

Mr. Banks gets out of bed, fixes up his hair and puts his black robe. "Good. Good boy. Now, get dressed and cleaned up. You two have work to do." He walks out of the attic bedroom.

Trent buried his face in the pillow and began to cry out his little aching soul out. He felt betrayed and his personal space was violated by him. He wished his mother, father and Anton Mercer would save him.


	4. Trent's Journal Entry 2 Part 2

**This is what I have to say/Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or know any of the members of the Power Rangers. They are the property of Saban. They don't belong to me! And if they did belong to me, I would be _quite rich!_**

**BTW: Please read and review my story anytime! I'm open to any ideas you have in mind and any type of criticism would be good.**

_For as long as I could remember, it would continue go on every time I went to bed after I was done with my endless amount of work he had me do. I hated the feeling and what he was doing to me. Sometimes he would force me to get undressed. I wouldn't tell Is because he threatened to hurt me if I tell._

_But it would get worse. The time being there, he would drink and drink until he would be uncontrollable like an animal. As he was drunk, he would hit me and kick me in places you would never want to be kicked in and the worse part is, he would force himself on me. It was hard not to fight it, but I would imagine myself in a safe place. After that, he would tell me to either get back to work or go to bed._

_There we were, two eleven-year-old who just lost their parents and had nowhere to do, was his personal slaves. And nothing more. And victims of his torture._

_But one day, I realized and decided that I've had enough and I had to escape and hopefully find Anton Mercer. I had to._

_I remember this one time when after he came home after work and he forced me into the attic and told me to go take a nap. When I woke up, my shirt was off, he was on me as his hands were in my shorts. As I was trying to get up, he pinned me by my shoulders down and whispered to me,_

'_Do you want to be free?'_

_I nodded my head yes. I was too nervous to even speak at that moment._

'_If you want to be free, you had to buy and earn your freedom. Understood?'_

_Nodded my head yes._

"_Good boy. Now go get my bottle of red wine from my bedroom. Don't touch anything else in there or you will be punish harshly. And I mean it." _

He storks his fingers though Trent's hair and allowed him to get up from his bed.

Trent, walking shirtless, grabs his bottle of wine from his room and gave it to him. He witnessed him gulping down the entire bottle, acting like a complete nutcase, causing him to knock himself out unconsciously and passes out on his bed.

This gave Trent and Is a chance to escape out of the prison hell. He woke up Is from her sleep, changed out of their "servant" clothing and into their own clothes, their shoes and ran out the front door. Once they left, he knew there was no turning back.

It was pouring heavy rain and Trent and Is was getting more soaking wet by the minute, but at least he was finally free and he had his hoodie.

As he was walking in the rain, walking past a window, they sees a family, eating dinner together, laughing and enjoying themselves like there was no tomorrow. They let out a deep sigh and kept on walking.

Reasoning that there was nowhere else to go, Is sees a telephone booth and they quickly runs inside. He grabs the phone, tells Is to push the speed dial buttons and asked if the operator could transform the call to Anton Mercer, their only last hope and said that it was an emergency.

Later that day at his luxurious multi-million dollar estate, it was eight thirty at night and Anton was in his black sleepwear, robe and slippers was reading a book in his living room with a hot cup of chamomile tea. He stopped reading for the act that his house phone was ringing.

_I wonder who that could be._ He thought.

"Hello?" He answered and it was some kind of operator. "Who is it?"

Driving around in the pouring rain in his black Mercedes-Benz, he noticed that someone was lying down in a telephone booth. Taking a closer look, to see who is was, it was,

"Trent! Isabella!"

He rushes out of the car and sees a dizzy and soaked wet Trent and Is lying down. Feeling lightheaded, Trent was moaning and groaning softly. Anton picks them up, wrapped his arms around them and carefully places them in the backseat of the car.

"What's happening?" Trent was feeling hazily about it.

"What's going on?" "Shh. Shh. Don't worry. You'll be okay. I promise you that."

He gets back in his car and drives them to the nearby hospital.

Trent and Isabella woke up with caution. They sees Anton Mercer, who is now sighing in relief.

"What happened?" His head was hurting him to the end.

"I found you two lying down on a telephone booth. The doctors said it was due to lack of eating, but he said you'll be okay."

Trent was relived to be okay, but started to cry when he might be forced to go back to Samuel Banks. He noticed Trent's sudden crying and asked him what was wrong and why was he crying.

"I don't want to go back to a foster home. Ever again! Horrible!" He collapsed into his arms and broke down crying.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't make you go back there. I promise."

A doctor with a clipboard comes in and Trent wipes away his tears.

"It seems that they passed out from lack of eating, but with some foods and fluids, they should be good." He continues to go though his clipboard. "It's understood that they just lost his parents some time ago, so they will be sent to a foster home after they are released."

Trent and Is' eyes popped out of their head when the doctor said that he will return to his original foster home. He looked at Anton and shook his head, telling him that he didn't want to go back.

Anton volunteered. "I'm a friend of the family. I wouldn't mind if they stays with me. Would you mind, Trent? Isabella?"

Anton wanted Trent and Is to stay with him since they was the only person they know since he doesn't have any other family around. Plus, he knew that Trent and Is didn't want to go back to their old foster home and their parents wouldn't want their only children being handed over or be with a bunch of strangers for the rest of their youth life. Besides, he had all the money in the world to take care of them.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Me, too."

In his head, Trent and Is didn't know what to think anymore, even though they wanted to be with him in the first place. They parents were dead and he had no one in his family who could take care of him. Hopefully, Anton Mercer would be nothing like Samuel Banks.

"Okay, but I will have to notify Child Services and you will be their guardian. You can take them with you after they're all good and ready. Make sure they gets plenty of bed rest, solid foods, and fluids." The doctor excuses himself out of the room.

Anton's cell phone rings and excused himself into the hall to take it.

"I have to take this. Just get some rest. I think you'll need it."

Trent and Is didn't know what was happening to them. One minute, they was in full-on happy mode. Now, they just felt depressed, especially with the terms of the death of their parents. They doesn't know what to feel know anymore.

_End Flashback…_

_I'll finish what happened after that tomorrow._

_Sincerely, Trent._


	5. Is' Journal Entry 2

**This is what I have to say/Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or know any of the members of the Power Rangers. They are the property of Saban. They don't belong to me! And if they did belong to me, I would be _quite rich!_**

**BTW: Please read and review my story anytime! I'm open to any ideas you have in mind and any type of criticism would be good.**

_Is' Journal_

June 30th

_Dear Journal,_

_My father's funeral is coming up and I'm still skeptical about going. I know Trent might not be, but I'm just not so sure. I bet Trent has told you about 'hell on earth' experience with Sam-hell Banks, so let me tell you what happens next after our father took us home from the hospital._

_Flashback…_

A faint voice called out to them.

"Trent? Isabella?"

"Huh?" Trent and Is was feeling both half-awake and half-asleep.

"Trent. Is."

Trent and Is realized that Anton gently shaking their shoulders and was sitting next to them on the comfortable bed they was lying down. They rubbed their sleepy eyes as they sat up.

"What happened?" Trent and Is couldn't remember what happened to them. They felt like they were knocked unconscious and they couldn't remember who they even was.

"I brought you two to my house after the hospital released you."

"Really?"

He nodded his head 'yes'.

Trent and Is' heads were hurting them to the end. It was like bees buzzing around.

"Do you think…I can go back to sleep, please? I'm still tired and my head's still feeling dizzy."

"Same here."

He sighed heavily as he got up from the bed. "Okay. If you two need anything, I'll either be in my home office or downstairs in the living room, okay?" "That's fine." "You want anything? Maybe something to eat?"

"Not right now."

He grabs a piece of white paper and a pencil from the nightstand drawer and puts it on there.

"Okay. When you have the time, write down the foods that you like and dislike. Do you have food allergies I should know about?"

"No." Trent and Is just shook their head. Anton leaves the room and lets Trent get some rest.

After an hour and a half of sleep, looking around as they was lying down, the bedroom they was in had white walls, he was lying down on the comfortable leather and well-crafted king-size sleigh bed, the matching nightstands and the black desk with a computer and dresser was across from the bed. They even had a seat window in the room.

They looks down at themselves and sees that they was in his clothes that were still soaked from the rain. Slowly getting out of bed, they goes into the dresser and finds clothes their size for him to wear. Trent thought to himself, _'Did Anton Mercer do some clothes shopping or something?' _They looks at them and thought, _'Hmm…I could wear this.'_

Walking out of the bedroom, Trent was dressed in a white shirt and black sweatpants and Isabella dressed in a pink shirt and gray drawstring pants, they creeks the door open, takes a peek out the door and looked at both ends of the hallway.

Leaving the bedroom, they wanders around Mercer's large and expensive estate. Looking in each room, they sees a grand library, media room, his office and en suite master bedroom, many other bedrooms and bathrooms, even the indoor and outdoor 75,000-gallon pools. There were even fireplaces and an intercom/alarm system in almost every room.

Walking down the stairs, they noticed the grand foyer that is two stories high with a double staircase and black and white marble flooring. Passing by, the grand formal living room, which must be at least 50 feet, antique furniture, Mahogany millwork, hand-applied wall finishing, ceiling and cabinetry with exotic accents, fireplace, a grand piano and a crystal drop chandelier. They walked by the sunroom and the kitchen and they were both grand. They starts to think that Mercer must be this insanity rich man and wonders if this was going to be their new home if they was going to live with him.

Walking back upstairs, they runs into Mercer himself, he had a file of work he must be finished with.

"Trent? Is?" He was confused to see them here. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in your room."

"We was…just…wondering around your amazing house, that's all."

"We were?"

"Oh. Well…thank you. Did you want to talk about something?"

"Uh….no. Well, not right now, at least." They turned to leave to go to their room, but Trent was stopped by Anton.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Trent seemed indifferent by it and quickly went to his room.

The next day, Anton takes Trent and Is along with him, drove into downtown, as he wanted to take them around town, and shows them the different places.

It was the first time that they saw the outside of Mercer's house. The French Château-style estate was 75,000 square feet and 50 acres of land, including a private lake that can be overlooked by the estate, three stories, Mercer's greenhouse for his work and the estate included two gardens, koi pond with a waterfall, sport courts and a guest house.

As Anton was driving in his black Mercedes-Benz around, with Trent and Is sitting in the backseat, he was pointing some of the sights of the area.

"Here, Trent and Isabella, is the uptown downtown area of Black Hills."

Trent and Is looks out of the window of the car to look at the downtown area. The downtown area had local restaurants, different types of shops and a exclusive country club. All they could see was wealthy people come in and out of upscale restaurants and expensive shops in the downtown area.

Mercer later drove pasted the fifty-acre park. Even though the park had a small pond, picnic area, playing fields and a large playground, Trent and Is was still feeling uneasy, sad and lonely, since they has no friends, now that their only friend has left.

Anton showed Trent and Is more of the local sights before stopping at one of the local high-end shops to get a few things for Anton and some 'back-to-school' stuff, like clothes and supplies. They were walking through the aisles of the lifestyle center. Again, all Trent and Is could see were wealthy people come in and out of upscale restaurants and expensive shops in the center. Even the kids his age looked mature, dressed in preppy, expensive clothing. And Trent and Is were dressed in sweats and Nikes.

Trent and Is didn't know how to fit in with all of these rich kids that was in this wealthy, upscale neighborhood. All they could really do was be themselves, if that was a good idea.

They and Anton stopped at a men's department store, Trent just sat at the cream-color velvet sofa and had his arms wrapped around one of the pillows on his stomach as he was waiting for Mercer buying some clothes for him.

They sighed quietly as they was waiting for Mercer. They was feeling bored, but they just didn't feel like walking around with Mercer, so instead, they just sat on the couch.

After fifteen minutes, Mercer was finally done with his shopping and as he was walking back with bags in his hands and where Trent and Is was sitting.

"Trent, Is, there is someone I want you to meet." "Okay."

The person walks and it was,

"Ahh!" Trent and Is' former foster 'father', Samuel Banks.

"This is Samuel Banks, one of my oldest friends."

Trent's mouth was opened and closed and felt stunned by his presence. He tried to keep his cool and calmly responded,

"Hi." Trent softly said.

He walks over to Trent's side and tries to stroke his head, but nudges his hand away. "So, what do you like to do, Trent? Paint, dance, write, play an instrument?" "Draw." He looks down on the beige carpeting. "I like to draw."

"Trent's not very…talkative…or social. He's more…"

"Shy and quiet." He finished his sentence. "But that's okay." "Come on, Trent. Come on, Is. Let's go." He puts his arm around Trent's shoulder as they left the store.

Trent looks back at Samuel and he gives him a sinister smile and his finger on his lips. He still couldn't get those words out of his head,

'_If you put your shorts on backwards again, I'll fix them and we wouldn't tell anyone.'_

After that, he, Trent and Is walk around the area some more before grabbing some lunch, afterwards some school supplies and new clothing for school before going home.

As Mercer was driving home, Trent and Is glazed out the window, saw the neighborhood park, and saw some of the kids playing on the playground.

But what really got to them on the out of the window of the car, they saw the interaction of a little boy and girl, almost the same age and their two parents, just playing ball and having an awesome time.

Trent and Is would remember that he and his parents would go to the park on the weekends, mostly on Saturday and would play soccer. They just could not help by feel slightly jealous. They wished that were them and their parents. They lay down on their stomach and tears were slowly coming down from their eyes.

As he was driving, slightly looking at the mirror, he sees a suddenly depressed Trent and Is lying down on their stomachs, their head was down and he thinks that he sees tears slowly coming down from his eyes.

A large sigh escapes him and was starting to worry about them. He kept his focus on the road, since he didn't want to get into an accident. Instead, he tries to have a conversation with them. "Trent? Is? Are you okay?" Trent and Is didn't shake their head or even spoke back, too upset to talk about what was going on.

"Are you ready to head home, now?" Trent and Is just shook his head in agreement. Anton's concern on Trent and Is made him worrying to no end.

When they finally got back, suddenly, Trent and Is was starting to feel dizzy, but managed to get though the front door and into the living room.

Walking into the living room, Anton asked them, "So, what do you think of the downtown area? Did you like it?"

Trent puts his hand of his head and said,

"I don't feel right."

"I don't, either."

They started to have blurry visions and dizzying head, causing them to quickly to lose consciousness and collapsed heavily on the floor.

"Trent! Is!" Mercer rushes over to their side, looking at their with extreme worry.

A faint voice was calling out to him.

"Trent…? Is…?"

Trent and Is gently opens their eyes and Anton was sitting on the edge of their bed with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

They takes a notice that they are lying under the bedding covers, an electronic clinical thermometer was under their tongue and their entire body was hot and sweaty.

"What happened?" "You two collapsed on the living room floor." Anton takes it out to checks their temperatures. "Of course, well over 101. No wonder you're burning up; you have an intense fever." He placed an ice pack on their foreheads. "This will help cool you down."

"I'm so thirsty."

Trent and Is tries to sits up, but Anton makes them slightly sit up.

"Take this." He offers Trent and Is an ibuprofen pill, swallows it and drinks half a bottle of water.

"And take some of this." He offers Trent and Is a tablespoon of some purple liquid from a bottle, but gags and drinks the rest of the bottled water because of the foul taste.

"Ugh! What was that?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just medicine. Hopefully, it'll make you two feel better."

He felt Trent and Is' foreheads and neck again, looking for some kind of temperature and they were still feeling hot. As Trent and Is was lying back down, he makes gently tucks them into the bed, placed a small trash can by both bedsides and said,

"Okay. Until you are feeling better, just stay in bed, get some rest and I will bring in a television in. You want anything to eat? You want me to wake you up?"

"Later, please and if you want to wake me up, be my guest."

"Okay. If you need me, I'll either be in my office or in the living room, okay?"

"That's fine."

After that, he left Trent and Is alone in their room as he had work to do. He still did not know what was going on in his head, but felt a little guilty and scare, because deep down, he really did not want to know what the answers would be.

Trent and Is both drank a cup of Ginger ale as their throats was soaring them and decided to take a long, peaceful nap as they was having a major headache.

_End Flashback…_

_To be honest with you, I couldn't believe that he was actually hands-on with us when we were sick. I just thought that maybe he would have some nanny, butler or someone else taking care of us, but no. He actually took care of us by himself._

_I'll finish what happened after that tomorrow._

_Sincerely, Is._


End file.
